


A Skein of Yarn

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, The Chase Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: Blitzer prevents the kids from fighting, being the responsible adult that he clearly is





	A Skein of Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> well I guess I'm doin a chase space huh

Blitzen could already feel the tension mounting in the room. He hadn't really been paying attention to it before. He was busy staring intently at his knitting needles, making sure he didn't drop a stitch. He was making Hearthstone a new scarf, this one with cyan and white stripes, and it needed to be perfect. The elf was sitting next to him on the couch, his nose buried in some book written in Old Norse. Occasionally Blitzen looked over and watched Hearth's slate grey eyes flick over the words, completely transfixed. 

Scattered on the two other couches in the room was a group of maybe twenty or so kids who stayed regularly or permanently at the Chase Space. Odin knows what on earth they had been talking about (and Blitz hadn't been paying attention to it anyway). All he knew was that since then, an argument had broken out between Morgan, Lydia, and Josef. The three of them were like the ringleaders of the Chase Space. They were outspoken and usually didn't give a second thought to whatever came out of their mouths. 

They weren't yelling or anything, but Blitzen could tell it wasn't far off. All the other kids watched with fascination as the bantering got louder and the frustration built. 

Hearth glanced at Blitz, the latter wearing a nervous expression. The dwarf supposed Hearth could feel the nervous energy in the room. The tension would have to be cut with a battle axe at this point. 

Things escalated quickly after that. Morgan stood up from their chair to make sure everyone was paying attention to them, their voice getting even louder. And no no no, they were not allowed to fight. Especially not these three kids. It would get way too heated. And even though Blitzen was technically the adult in charge, he had no idea how to get a bunch of kids from being at one another's throats. So he did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed Hearthstone's jacket lapels and smashed their mouths together. Hearth gasped through his nose and Blitz could feel his face turn light green but he didn't pull away. 

Luckily, it had the desired affect. There were groans of annoyance, awwwing, and a few giggles from the youngest kids. 

"Get a room, you guys." Lydia said. She sounded annoyed, but anyone could hear the smile in her voice. 

"You're just jealous that you can't tap that, Lydia," Josef teased. 

"Hey!" 

And just like that, laughter returned and the dispute was forgotten. 

Hearth pulled away and rested his forehead against Blitz's. Blitz looked down and sighed. 

"Dammit," he muttered. The two of them were tangled up in Blitzen's yarn, and the dwarf could see some knots that were going to be impossible to unite. 

Hearth smiled and breathed a laugh, then leaned forward and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this be a series? perhaps so
> 
> please tell me what you thought, it's been a long time since I've written anything (:


End file.
